YumiAmi
by rho-09
Summary: Debido a un plan que salió mal, Ami y Yumi cambian inesperadamente de cuerpo y ahora tendrán que resolver de algún modo este problema y... también, tal vez, evitar ser capturadas y preservadas de nuevo en el salón de la fama.
1. Sólo en un instante

YumiAmi

**Capítulo 1: Sólo en un instante**

Era de noche y el autobús de la banda se encontraba tranquilamente estacionado en alguna parte de la ciudad cerca de un pequeño parque.

Unos minutos después algo comenzó moverse detrás de unos arbustos, cerca donde se encontraba localizado el autobús de Puffy AmiYumi. Y luego, por fin, unos pequeños seres asomaron sus cabezas de entre los arbustos y echaron desde ahí un vistazo al autobús de la banda.

- ¿Estás seguro de esto, Libnik 148? – preguntó Parsefus, un poco dudosa viendo al autobús.

- Por supuesto que lo estoy, porqué lo preguntas – dijo Libnik 148

- Es que…

- Lo habíamos discutido antes de llegar aquí; así que, ahora no debemos dar marcha atrás y seguir adelante con nuestro objetivo.

- Creo que tienes razón, ¿pero revisaste muy bien ahora nuestras armas?.

- Sí, no tienes de que preocuparte, las revise antes de venir aquí.

- Eso espero, y espero de que no te hayas equivocado como la otra vez que paso que por tu culpa se nos escaparon la última vez.

- Claro que no, además fue sólo un pequeño detalle que se le olvida a cualquiera en ese instante.

- Oh vaya ¬¬!.

- Pero ahora no debemos perder el tiempo; debemos cumplir con nuestro objetivo.

- De acuerdo.

Así Libnik y Parsefus se acercaron sigilosamente al autobús de la banda, después Libnik apretó un botón y los teletransportó dentro del autobús. Era la hora de dormir y todos se encontraban durmiendo en sus respectivas habitaciones y no sabían que alguien los había visitado pero más bien no parecía como una amable visita.

- Ten cuidado de no hacer ruido – dijo Libnik, mirando a los alrededores

- ¿Me lo dices a mí o a esos gatos de allá? – preguntó Parsefus, cuidándose de que no los oyeran

- Especialmente a ti, que eres muy precavida.

- No lo dudo ¬¬!.

- Silencio; ahora sigamos con la siguiente parte del plan.

- Bien.

Libnik y Parsefus sacó, cada uno de su cinturón, el arma que utilizarían para su objetivo y luego prosiguieron.

- Muy bien – dijo Parsefus, mirando el arma que había sacado -, supongo que estas son las que utilizaremos y también creo que no se te olvidó recargarlas antes de venir. – dijo algo sarcástica

- Ya te dije que sí las revise – dijo Libnik, un poco irritado – y no nos pongamos a discutir a aquí. Mejor andando – Libnik aprieta un botón y se teletransporta hasta el cuarto de Yumi y Parsefus hace lo mismo y se teletransporta al cuarto de Ami

En el cuarto de Yumi…

- Nunca creí que estaría aquí en la habitación de Yumi – dijo Libnik, emocionado y mirando la habitación de Yumi

En el cuarto de Ami…

- Nunca creí que estaría aquí en la habitación de Ami – dijo Parsefus, emocionada y mirando la habitación de Ami -. Pero venimos ahora a otra cosa diferente. – dijo cambiando su actitud

Y luego Parsefus prepara y carga el arma que traía, apunta hacia Ami, quien se encontraba totalmente dormida como Yumi, y luego le dispara un rayo sin que Ami lo sintiese y sigue tranquilamente dormida.

- Muy bien, eso es todo lo que tengo que hacer – dijo Parsefus, mirando a Ami -, me gustaría quedarme por más tiempo pero debo regresar – dijo cambiando su actitud y de repente se acuerda de Libnik -. Mmm… de seguro Libnik tal vez tuvo problemas o pudo equivocarse, con eso de que a veces se le olvidan algunas cosas… mejor iré a revisarlo – entonces Parsefus aprieta un botón y se teletransporta al cuarto de Yumi y luego, cuando Parsefus se teletransporta, aparece Libnik en el cuarto de Ami.

- De seguro Parsefus se entretuvo y se le olvidó completamente nuestro plan – dijo Libnik, un poco irritado -, que yo tendré que encargarme de todo.

Entonces hace lo mismo y luego le dispara el rayo paralizador, según él, a Ami y después se sale del cuarto teletransportándose justamente en el lugar donde estaban, viendo que todavía no llega Parsefus pero luego aparece de repente.

- Qué bueno que ya llegaste – dijo Libnik

- Ni que me hubiera tardado, además sólo estaba revisando…

- Ya estamos atrasándonos con el plan y yo ya hice la mayor parte.

- Pues yo también.

- Lo dudo pero ahora sigamos con el plan o me supongo que se te olvidó.

- Claro que no se me olvidó; ahora sólo debemos traernos a Ami y a Yumi, que se encuentran totalmente paralizadas, y por eso nos reunimos aquí para asegurarnos de que todo vaya bien hasta ahora.

- Felicidades por haberlo recordado – dijo Libnik, muy tranquilo

- ¬¬!.

- Aunque yo creo que yo hice la mayor parte debemos ahora seguir con el último paso del plan, que ya veo que no se te olvidó.

- Aiisshhh… ¡silencio!. – le gritó Parsefus a Libnik, molesta y queriendo de que ya se callara

Y entonces alguien, debido al ruido, se despierta de su profundo sueño y ve, molesto por haberlo despertado, a dos huéspedes adentro del autobús, que se dan cuenta de que alguien los está mirando y no con ojos precisamente amigables.

- Libnik, ese perro va a atacarnos. – dijo Parsefus, un poco asustada y viendo a Domo

- Es por tu culpa, Parsefus – dijo Libnik -, no debiste haber gritado, y espero que tu grito no las haga despertado.

- ¿Mi culpa? – dijo algo molesta - Tú fuiste la que me obligó a que lo hiciera.

- Además no debemos porque atemorizarnos si venimos del año 3000.

- Oh… sé a qué te refieres – dijo Parsefus, tranquila

- Muy bien, hasta aquí llegaste. – dijo Libnik, apuntando con un arma a Domo para paralizarlo

Pero de pronto Domo reacciona rápidamente y se va contra Libnik, que se queda atemorizado sin hacer nada, en una lucha callejera.

- Tú puedes, Libnik – dijo Parsefus, viendo la pelea -, y no dejes que te muerda si no está vacunado.

- ¡AAAAAAHHHHHHH! – gritó Libnik, mordido por Domo, y entonces suelta un aparato extraño y luego Domo lo destruye con sus dientes -. Ayúdame ahora, Parsefus – dijo tirado en el suelo y algo adolorido

- Creí que tú podías sólo contra cualquier cosa. Anda, levántate.

- Ése mugroso perro destruyó – dijo Libnik, viendo con horror lo que había quedado del dicho aparato - ... ¡nuestra única esperanza de regresar a casa!.

- ¡¿Qué?! – dijo Parsefus, con temor

- Sí. – dijo tratando de levantarse

De pronto algo se oye que se acerca.

- Ay no, debemos irnos ahora antes de que nos descubran – dijo Parsefus, atemorizada

- Sí. – dijo Libnik, levantándose y recogiendo lo que quedaba del aparato destruido

Entonces Libnik y Parsefus corren y salen como pueden del autobús y se esconden detrás de los arbustos.

- Por fin a salvos – dijo Parsefus

- No del todo – dijo Libnik, mirando el aparato que se le había caído y se había destruido

- Bueno entonces comienza por arreglarlo lo más pronto posible si queremos salir pronto de aquí. – dijo Parsefus

- Bien, ¿pero qué pasará con el plan?.

- Cuando logres repararlo, entonces nos traeremos a Ami y a Yumi con nosotros de regreso al año 3000, ¿está bien?.

- Muy bien, empezaré por repararlo. Pero… ¿y tú que vas a hacer? – dijo viéndola como si ella no haría nada

- Como tú fuiste el culpable y el responsable de que se rompiera, tendré que esperarte, ¿bien? – dijo acomodándose para dormir -. Avísame cuando termines – y se duerme.

- ¿Y no puedo pedirte qué me ayudes? ¬¬! – dijo mirándola un poco irritado -. Bueno, si es así manos a trabajar – dijo comenzando a reparar dicho aparato

Ahora Libnik debía reparar el aparato que se había destruido para regresar a su respectiva era o año para posteriormente traerse consigo a Ami y a Yumi y preservarlas en el salón de la fama; además, Libnik y Parsefus creyeron que habían usado el arma correcta, de eso tal vez no dudaban pero también quizás Libnik se haga equivocado o quién sabe, pero por ahora Libnik debía arreglar el aparato que se había destruido, sólo eso faltaba.

En fin, el que se había levantado en el autobús era Kaz, quién sabe para qué; pero Ami y Yumi sólo seguían durmiendo sin saber lo que había pasado y esperando como siempre otro día.


	2. Algo diferente

**Creo que los capítulos son algo largos pero, bueno, e****spero que no se revuelvan en este capítulo aunque creo que ya sabrán a qué me refiero. Bien, espero que les guste este fic y pues si lo leen déjenme un review para ver qué les pareció.**

* * *

**YumiAmi**

**Capítulo 2: Algo diferente**

Comenzaba a amanecer y los rayos del sol iluminaban cada una de las habitaciones, anunciándose otro día. En fin, todo marchaba "normal" y, en la habitación de Yumi, la rockera empezó a levantarse a pesar de que todavía era muy temprano y estiró sus brazos con un ligero bostezo.

- Otra hermosa y bella mañana. – exclamó Ami, pero todavía sin abrir sus ojos

Y entonces se levantó de la cama y se dirigió frente al espejo para arreglarse y comenzar otro día; pero cuando Ami abrió sus ojos se quedó totalmente anonadada al verse como Yumi, pero conservando todavía su voz pero en el cuerpo de Yumi. Después, miró lentamente a sus alrededores y se dio cuenta que estaba en la habitación de Yumi, después miró sus manos y luego gritó espantada.

- ¿Pero qué es lo que sucede? – se preguntó Ami, un poco desesperada -; me siento como si estuviera en el cuerpo de Yumi pero aún conservo mi voz… esto no puede ser; esto debe ser un sueño.

De pronto se escucha el grito de Yumi, proveniente de la habitación de Ami, y Ami se pone más nerviosa y va en seguida a donde se escuchó aquel grito de espanto, abrió la puerta de lo que era su habitación y vio, anonadada, como si hubiera otra Ami pero con la voz de Yumi, que estaba sentada en la cama y temblando de miedo y viendo la habitación en donde se encontraba.

- Pero, pero, pero, pero… O.o! - dijo Ami, anonadada y viendo su cuerpo al que pertenecía temblando de miedo

- ¿A… Ami? – preguntó Yumi, que estaba dentro del cuerpo de Ami pero sin cambiar su voz y viendo a un lado de la puerta a su respectivo cuerpo y sin dejar de temblar – ¿qué es lo que está pasando?, de pronto cuando me iba a acomodar vi todo color rosa y me espanté.

- Creo que… - dijo Ami, tratando de tranquilizarse - creo que de alguna forma hemos cambiando de cuerpo; ¿no te parece?.

- ¿Estás loca? – preguntó Yumi - ¿cómo que cambiamos de cuerpo? Esto debe ser un sueño.

- Pues yo lo siento muy real, Yumi, y mejor deberíamos tranquilizarnos.

- ¿Tranquilizarnos?; ¿cómo voy a tranquilizarme si esto parece una pesadilla? – luego Yumi se da un pellizco y se da cuenta de que no es un sueño -. ¡Estamos perdidas!.

- No, ya tranquilízate.

- ¿Cómo? – preguntó Yumi, tratando de tranquilizarse

- Sé que se siente extraño pero debemos ahora conservar la calma.

- De acuerdo, Ami – dijo tranquilizándose un poco y luego se acerca a Ami hasta la puerta -, voy a tratar de tranquilizarme pero… se siente tan extraño estar en tu cuerpo que…

- Ni me digas – dijo Ami – que eso también yo lo siento, no creas que no.

- Pero mírame bien, Ami – dijo Yumi, mirándose su "nuevo" cuerpo -¡esto es una pesadilla!, yo no soy así.

- Pues como tú no te sientes a gusta yo tampoco – dijo Ami, mirándose

- ¿Y qué es lo que haremos ahora? – dijo Yumi, todavía temblando un poco

- Primero ya deja de temblar que me pones más nerviosa – dijo Ami – y en segundo debemos encontrar una solución a esto.

- Está bien, que no me quiero quedar para siempre atrapada en tu cuerpo.

- Yo tampoco. Pero… ¡Ah!... ¿qué es lo que le diremos a Kaz sobre esto, Yumi? – preguntó Ami, nerviosa y tomando a Yumi de los hombros

- Yo diría que de eso no hay de que preocuparse, Ami; además creo que a Kaz sólo le importa que continuemos con el grupo y a él poco le importaría lo que hiciéramos.

- Pues… - dijo un poco convencida – bien… ¿entonces qué es lo que haremos?.

- Obviamente tenemos que salir de esto y deberías ahora tranquilizarte.

- Está bien, Yumi.

- Pero primero, antes iré a arreglarme completamente a mi habitación para sentirme más a gusta y luego ya pensaremos en cómo solucionarlo.

- ¿Cómo que te irás a tu habitación para sentirte más a gusta? – preguntó Ami, un poco convencida

- Sí, no tiene nada de malo, sólo iré a arreglarme el cabello y poner mi ropa igual que siempre.

- ¿Acaso crees que te di permiso para que hagas lo que quieras con mi cuerpo? – preguntó Ami, molesta

- ¿Ah?; ¿a qué te refieres, Ami? – preguntó Yumi, extrañada

- Puedes que estés en mi cuerpo y yo atrapada en el tuyo pero eso no te da derecho a que hagas lo que quieras con el; ¿entendiste? – dijo Ami, molesta

- O.o!

- Además no creas que yo también me siento a gusto con esto.

- ¿Ah, sí? Pues yo tampoco me siento a gusta y puedo hacer lo que yo quiera.

- ¡Pues bien! – exclamó Ami, molesta

- Correcto, como quieras – dijo Yumi, retirándose molesta hacia su habitación

- ¡Deberías agradecerme que yo trataría de a acostumbrarme a estar en tu cuerpo! – dijo Ami, molesta -, pero si así lo que quieres está bien. – dicho esto Ami se encierra en su habitación y luego se mira en un espejo – Si así lo quiere ella está bien.

Varios minutos más tarde, después de que cada una se arregló como siempre, Ami sale como siempre se arregla y molesta camina hacia la cocina, y después Yumi también sale de su habitación, como siempre se arregla y también dirigiéndose molesta hacia la cocina y entonces se topan de nuevo antes de entrar a la cocina, mirándose aún molestas.

- ¿Cómo puede ser que tú también…? – preguntó Yumi, enojada y mirando su cuerpo como Ami

- Tú empezaste; ¿o no? – dijo Ami, sin importancia -, y no deberías de molestarte por eso.

- Sí, pero nunca creí que tú también lo harías y…

- ¿Entonces, Yumi, aún vamos a seguir peleándonos y quedarnos así para siempre?.

- Mmm… creo que no.

- Bueno, está bien. – dijo Ami, olvidando lo sucedido

- ¿Pero cómo solucionaremos esto? – preguntó Yumi

- Mmm… todavía no se me ocurre nada pero… - rugido de tripas – creo que mejor vamos primero a comer; ¿no? – dijo con una sonrisa inocente -, y después veremos cómo lo solucionaremos; ¿de acuerdo?.

- Ok, Ami, además yo también no he comido nada aún y después lo solucionaremos de algún modo.

- Kaz nos está esperando; ¿cómo deberíamos actuar ahora? – preguntó Ami

- Descuida, Ami, Kaz casi no pone nada de atención en muchas cosas y creo que no sería un problema.

- Bueno, si tú lo dices entonces vamos.

Para desayunar había puro cereal y Kaz ya estaba desayunando y luego llegaron Ami y Yumi, que se sentaron también a la mesa a servirse cada una lo que había para desayunar.

- Buenos días, Ami y Yumi-chan – dijo Kaz, sin prestarles todavía atención -. Para desayunar sólo hay cereal, ya saben que debemos ahorrar algo de dinero¿ok?.

- ¬¬!

- Muy bien, Kaz – dijo Ami, y luego termina de prepararse su cereal -. Además el cereal es nutritivo y delicioso – dijo Ami, igual de optimista y luego comienzan ya a desayunar

Unos minutos más tarde, Kaz todavía no se había dado cuenta que Ami y Yumi se había cambiado de cuerpo y ellas todavía seguían desayunando cereal (tal vez no de la marca de los 5 cariñitos, de esos juguetes coleccionables), y entonces Kaz se levantó de su asiento y se fue como si nada de la cocina.

- Más tarde ensayaremos para nuestro siguiente concierto; ¿de acuerdo? – dijo Kaz, saliendo de la cocina

- Ok – dijo Yumi, siguiendo desayunando

- Vaya, nunca creí que fuera tan fácil y Kaz no se dio cuenta de nada – dijo Ami -. Ahora debemos pensar en cómo solucionaremos nuestro problema.

- ¿Ya tan pronto? Pero si aún no acabo de desayunar.

- Cuando termines obviamente, Yumi.

- Cómo sea pero si que tenías razón, Ami – dijo Yumi, comiendo cereal -, este cereal sí que está delicioso.

– Oh, creo que tenía razón respecto al cereal - pensó Ami

Mientras tanto afuera del autobús de la banda y detrás de unos arbustos, Parsefus comienza a levantarse, bosteza un poco y luego ve a Libnik que está dormido y aún lado de él estaba el aparato que los llevaría de regreso al año 3000 aún sin arreglar.

- ¡LIBNIK! – gritó Parsefus, enojada

- Qué, cuándo, dónde, por qué, yo no fui fue… - dijo Libnik, hablando rápido y levantándose súbitamente, mirando a todas partes

- ¡¿Porqué rayos te quedaste dormido?! – preguntó Parsefus, enojada y tomándolo de los hombros

- ¿Qué? Solamente tome una siesta, que es muy diferente a lo que dijiste y no tuviste porque gritarme de esa forma.

- ¿Pero ya arreglaste el aparato? – preguntó dejándolo de tomar de los hombros

- ¿El aparato? – preguntó Libnik

- Por supuesto, él que veo a un lado de ti todavía sin arreglar o lo olvidaste.

- Claro que no – dijo Libnik, muy seguro -, a mí no se me olvida nada; ¿cuándo se me ha olvidado algo?.

- Pues…

- No me contestes.

- ¬¬!.

- Además sólo le faltan unos pequeños ajustes – dijo volviendo arreglarlo – y luego nos llevaremos con nosotros a Ami y a Yumi; ¿de acuerdo?.

- Bien, pero ya apresúrate.

- Eso es lo que hago ¬¬!.

- Bueno – se dijo a sí misma -, afortunadamente Ami y Yumi se encuentran durmiendo todavía, siguiendo aún paralizadas. Creo que hasta nos puede sobrar todavía tiempo y el plan, después del incidente de anoche, aún marcha bien.

- Parsefus; ¿podrías ayudarme a repararlo más rápido?.

- Sólo necesita unos pequeños ajustes, eso es todo, no creo que necesites tanta ayuda pero, si no puedes arreglarlo porque no sabes, entonces…

- ¡No, no!, mejor yo lo reparo; ¿bien? – dijo Libnik, elocuente y volviendo a repararlo -, si quieres nada más tú espera a que lo repare.

- Siempre funciona. – se dijo a sí misma y viendo a Libnik repararlo debidamente

Así, Yumi todavía seguía desayunando, se había servido como unos 4 platos de cereal mientras que Ami ya había terminado de comerse su cereal y solamente espero a Yumi a que terminara para después luego pensar en cómo solucionar el problema de volver a la normalidad. Mientras, Libnik 148 reparaba el aparato para volver otra vez a su año y Parsefus solamente lo espero a que terminara para luego ir por Ami y Yumi para llevarlas, por fin, consigo de regreso al año 3000 y luego preservarlas en el salón de la fama de Puffy AmiYumi: ese era el objetivo.


	3. El error

**YumiAmi**

**Capítulo 3: ****El error**

En el autobús, cuando Yumi terminó de desayunar y comerse varios platos de cereal, por fin empezaron a pensar en cómo regresarían de nuevo a la normalidad. Pero pasaba el tiempo y aún no sabían cómo resolver el problema.

- ¿Aún no se te ha ocurrido nada, Yumi? – preguntó Ami

- No, y ya me cansé de tanto pensar – dijo Yumi -. ¿A ti ya se te ocurrió algo?.

- No…

- Qué tal si es un sueño – dijo Yumi, pensativa

- No lo creo, además ya lo comprobaste cuando te despertaste. Pero si nos volvemos a dormir de nuevo qué tal si volvemos a la normalidad, Yumi.

- Claro que no, esa es una tonta idea.

- ¿Tienes algo mejor? ¬¬!.

- Aún no y ya me cansé de estar pensando casi como una hora.

- Pero debemos de resolver este problema cuanto antes, antes del concierto que tendremos esta noche.

Mientras que Ami y Yumi seguían hablando en la cocina, Libnik terminó por fin de reparar el aparato que los llevaría de regreso al año 3000 y luego avanzaron hasta el autobús y miraron por la ventana antes de entrar y llevarse a Ami y a Yumi; pero cuando Libnik y Parsefus miraron a través de la ventana, vieron anonadados a Ami y a Yumi de una forma diferente y se habían dado cuenta de que habían cambiado sus cuerpos por accidente en vez de paralizarlas.

- Libnik, ¿podrías decirme lo que estoy viendo? O.o! – preguntó Parsefus, anonadada

- ¿A nuestras ídolos Ami y Yumi? O.o! – preguntó Libnik, anonadado

- ¡¿Pero qué le hemos hecho a nuestro ídolos?! – se preguntó Parsefus, sintiéndose culpable y dicho esto Libnik baja a Parsefus con él para ocultarse antes de que los vean

- ¿Quieres no hacer ruido?

- Pero…

- Yo también me siento culpable como tú y deberías tranquilizarte.

- Todo esto es tu culpa, Libnik 148. – dijo Parsefus, enojada

- ¿Mi culpa?.

- Sí, tú fuiste el que te encargarías de revisar bien nuestras armas antes de venir aquí o no me digas que se te olvidó.

- En parte tienes razón pero no se me olvidó, les revisé antes de salir aquí. Además si quieres revisa las armas tú misma.

Parsefus revisa totalmente su cinturón mientas que Libnik esperaba tener la razón, pero cuando Parsefus checó el arma que utilizaron se dio cuenta de que utilizaron el arma incorrecta y ni siquiera traían el rayo paralizador.

- Aquí tienes tu arma – dijo Parsefus, molesta y enseñándole el arma que permite cambiar de cuerpo -. Otra vez se te olvidó.

- Ups, creo que tienes razón O.o!.

- Ya ves.

- Pero espera, esa arma sólo funciona con usar otra arma para cambiar de cuerpo.

- O.o!

- En el cual cuando le disparas a alguien con esa arma primero las sustraes de su cuerpo y luego tienes que usar otra para que haga lo mismo para que el cuerpo este disponible y luego…

- Entonces cuando revisé que si habrías hecho lo que te tocaba porque pensé que a lo mejor te habrías equivocado…

- Y yo cuando chequé y fui a la habitación que te tocaba porque pensé que se te había olvidado…

- Cambiamos sus cuerpos O.o! – dijeron al mismo tiempo Libnik 148 y Parsefus

- ¿Ahora cómo le vamos hacer con esto? – preguntó Parsefus – No las podemos dejar así para siempre.

- Exacto, debemos reparar este daño pero primero debemos regresar al año 3000.

- Para qué si solamente vamos a cambiarlas de cuerpo como estaban.

- ¿Pero si las cambiamos ahorita de cuerpo entonces cómo nos las traeremos y las preservaremos en el salón de la fama sin el rayo paralizador?.

- Creo que tienes razón, primero vamos por el rayo paralizador y después regresaremos a corregir ese problema y luego ya con el rayo paralizador nos traeremos a Ami y a Yumi para preservarlas en el salón de la fama.

- Aunque también podríamos regresar al año 3000 y luego podríamos teletransportar a Ami y a Yumi desde donde están hacia el año 3000.

- También esa es una buena idea, pero primero debemos ir por el rayo paralizador si no podrían escaparse.

- Sí, mejor primero regresemos al año 3000 y luego iremos a buscar el rayo paralizador para después regresar de nuevo hasta el autobús y luego, después de cambiar sus cuerpos como deben de estar, las paralizaremos en ese instante y luego las preservaremos en el salón de la fama. Hasta que estamos de acuerdo en algo. – dijo Libnik 148, con una sonrisa

- Pero qué quisiste decir con eso de que "iremos a buscar el rayo paralizador", ¿acaso no sabes dónde está?.

- Pues… O.o!

- No me digas que… ¬¬!.

- Bueno, de esos errores que a veces pasan cuando…

- ¡Cómo se te pudo haber olvidado en dónde rayos dejaste el rayo paralizador! – gritó Parsefus, muy molesta y tomando a Libnik de los hombros

- Tranquila, Parsefus; y silencio, que nos escucharán. – dijo Libnik 148, un poco atemorizado

- Pues irás a encontrarlo a toda costa, ¿de acuerdo? – dijo Parsefus, dejándolo de tomar de los hombros -, y no me pidas que te ayude a encontrarlo, ¿escuchaste?.

- Pero si no regresamos con Ami y con Yumi de regreso al año 3000, entonces ellos nos aplastarán y quedaremos excluidos y tal vez hasta nos destierren o tal vez nos… – dijo Libnik 148, algo atemorizado

- Lo sé, pero será por tu culpa por olvidadizo.

- Por favor, sólo ayúdame a encontrar los rayos paralizadores. – dijo suplicándole

- ¿Y me prometes que en otra misión contigo no se te olvidará este tipo de cosas?.

- Claro, tienes mi palabra. – dijo Libnik 148, reanimándose

- De acuerdo. A mí tampoco me gustaría aceptar las consecuencias si no traemos de regreso a Ami y a Yumi, pero sólo te ayudaré en dónde comiences por buscarlo.

- Está bien.

- Si no lo encuentres donde te lo dije entonces irás a buscarlo a otra parte en el cual ya no me pedirás ayuda por que ya no es mi culpa, ¿correcto?.

- Correcto, andando.

Y entonces Libnik 148 y Parsefus se regresan de nuevo al año 3000. Libnik 148 sólo iría de regreso a buscar el rayo paralizador mientras que Parsefus sólo esperaría a que lo encontrara y luego regresar para traerse a Ami y a Yumi, y si no cumplían con el objetivo que se les dio debería aceptar las consecuencias…. incluso la más severa que hay en el año 3000 que quién sabe cuál sea pero para ellos era el peor de los castigos.

Mientras tanto en el autobús de Puffy AmiYumi, no habían escuchado ni se habían dado cuenta de que Libnik 148 y Parsefus estaban de regreso, y sólo seguían pensando en cómo resolver ese problema.

- ¿No puedo descansar unos minutos? Ya me duele la cabeza. – dijo Yumi

- ¿Te parece un descanso de 5 minutos?. – preguntó Ami

- Qué sean 60 minutos.

- Diez.

- Cuarenta.

- Quince.

- Treinta y cinco.

- Veinticinco.

- Treinta.

- Bueno, de acuerdo ¬¬!.

Y rápidamente Yumi se levanta de su asiento y corre para ver la televisión sin que Ami se diera cuenta y ver sus programas favoritos hasta que pasaran los 30 minutos como habían acordado, siendo tal vez puro pretexto para ver la tele.


	4. De regreso al año 3000

**Creo que e****ste es el capítulo más largo de este fic pero si quieren despejar todavía algunas dudas respecto al plan de Parsefus y Libnik 148 pues tal vez aquí lo descubran y espero que le entiendan.**

**YumiAmi**

**Capítulo 4: De regreso al año 3000**

Libnik 148 y Parsefus regresaron teletranspotándose, gracias al aparato que arregló Libnik 148 y que les permitía regresar a su año, al año 3000.

Dentro de ese ambiente futurista y casi todo "automatizado", Libnik 148 y Parsefus aparecieron en los límites de las dos ciudades que sólo tenían de diferente que unos eran más fans de Ami y otros de Yumi, con la ciudades a su estilo, pero eran igual todos fanáticos de la banda, sólo que con eso diferente. En fin, Libnik 148, acompañado de Parsefus, se dirigieron a la ciudad donde seguramente Libnik 148 pasaba más el tiempo –creo que ya sabrán a la que me refiero-, donde seguramente el rayo paralizador debería de estar. Cabe mencionar que todos los del año 3000 sabían que Libnik 148 y Parsefus deberían de regresar con Ami y Yumi, pues a ellos se les encargó, en una gran asamblea antes de ir por ellas, ese objetivo y bueno, ellos sabrán las consecuencias…

- ¿En realidad crees que hay se encuentren nuestros rayos paralizadores? – preguntó Libnik 148

- Seguro – respondió Parsefus, pareciendo que ya no estaba molesta con Libnik 148 -, además tú fuiste el encargado de nuestras armas. Recuérdalo en la gran asamblea.

- Lo recuerdo, eso no se me olvida. ¿Por dónde debería comenzar a buscarlas?.

- En tu habitación, supongo, pues es donde creo que guardas tus pertenencias y es por eso que hay nos dirigimos.

- Está bien, pero primero lo buscaré en el salón de la fama de Puffy AmiYumi, pues es donde creo que se me olvidó.

- Como quieras pero deberás recuperarlas a toda costa y yo ya dije que sólo en eso te ayudaría, ¿está bien?.

- Bien, y me creo yo que sólo tú me esperarás.

- Claro.

- Está bien, pero… ¿qué les diremos a los demás si nos ven que no hemos regresado con ellas?.

- Deben de creer que nuestro plan marcha bien, diles cualquier cosa con tal de que te crean, yo haré lo mismo.

- Espero que no sea difícil…

- Bueno, ya te ayudé con lo que debía y ahora me marcho, ¡ah! y no se te olvide, cuando encuentres nuestros rayos paralizadores, recargarlos antes de regresar de nuevo al autobús de Puffy AmiYumi, ¿entendido?. – dijo Parsefus, acordándose cuando se les escapó Ami y Yumi

- Sí, ya entendí, ese error nunca más lo cometeré.

- Como digas. Me voy.

Y Parsefus vuela hacia la ciudad que parecía más a Ami mientras que Libnik 148 llegó a la ciudad que se parecía más a Yumi pero primero se dirigió rápidamente al salón de la fama de Puffy AmiYumi para primero comenzar a buscar los rayos paralizadores en ese lugar.

Cuando Libnik 148 llegó al salón de la fama, las puertas estaban automatizadas, más bien todo, y le permitieron el paso y luego apareció Kaz, que era una cabeza flotante en ese año, a dar la bienvenida pero simplemente Libnik 148 lo ignoró y empezó a buscar con un rastreador todo los rincones del salón de la fama, sólo esperaría en su sitio y el rastreador haría todo el trabajo. En el fondo se veía que se encontraban todos los capturados y preservados en el salón de la fama de Puffy AmiYumi.

- ¡Oye tú! – le gritó Kaz a Libnik 148 -, ¿qué no me escuchaste que…?

- Ahora no me molestes – respondió Libnik 148, concentrado en el rastreador

- ¿Se podría saber qué rayos haces aquí?. – preguntó Kaz, acercándose a Libnik 148

- Creo que no es asunto tuyo, además sólo estaba buscando algo que se me perdió tal vez aquí y tú tienes trabajo por hacer.

- Yo solamente estoy en el salón de la fama y…

- Déjeme concentrarme, me molesta y debería de irse de aquí.

- Ja, ¿me crees tonto?; aún así no estoy de acuerdo de que vayan por Ami y Yumi para completar el salón de la fama de Puffy AmiYumi.

- Pues ahora, los fanáticos del año 3000, así lo hemos acordado – dijo un poco molesto con Kaz, y no apartando su vista del rastreador que le cabía en la palma de la mano y esperando a que terminara de analizar y buscar todo el salón, incluso el edificio en donde se encontraba

- Y yo soy el único en que no está de acuerdo con esto.

- Pues creo que la mayoría gana, ¿no te parece?. – dijo algo sarcástico

- En eso tienes razón pero no puedo creer que eso le hagan a sus ídolos. Ya atraparon incluso hasta Harmonía, Edwin Blair… en fin, muchos que me tardaría en nombrarlos, ¡incluso hasta a Pie Grande!; pero no puedo creer que hagan lo mismo con Ami y Yumi.

- Quisiera callarse…

- Pero por mí que fallen con su objetivo aunque les toque el peor de los castigos que es…

- ¡Ya cállese! – gritó Libnik 148, molesto -, y tenga por suerte que lo desparalizamos.

- ¿Y en dónde está tu otra amiguita? – preguntó Kaz, algo sarcástico -, ¿y por qué regresaron al año 3000? creí que regresarían con Ami y Yumi o… tal vez no pudieron con ellas.

- Hasta aquí llegaste – pensó Libnik 148, y cuando le iba a dar su merecido a Kaz para que ya dejara de molestarlo, el rastreador termina de rastrear el salón de la fama y el edificio en donde se encontraba, dando de resultado nada.

- No puede ser posible. – se dijo Libnik 148, mirando el resultado del rastreador y después se lo aguarda

- Qué no es posible. – dijo Kaz

- Deberé buscarlo en otra parte, donde me dijo Parsefus. – se dijo Libnik 148

- ¿Qué es lo que andas buscando?. – preguntó Kaz, en tono de burla

- Nada. Aún lado. – y dicho esto Libnik 148 salió del salón de la fama hacia el lugar donde vivía para ver, si se encontraban ahí, los rayos paralizadores

- Es un tonto – pensó Kaz, mirando a Libnik 148 alejándose del edificio -. Y de seguro anda buscando los rayos paralizadores, je, je. Pues bien, nos los encontrará mientras que yo me encargue de eso para que les enseñe que nadie se mete con Ami y con Yumi pues yo todavía sigo siendo su representante.

En efecto, Kaz había escondido los rayos paralizadores de Libnik 148 y Parsefus en el salón de la fama de Puffy AmiYumi, en algún lugar del salón en donde ningún rastreador los podía encontrar, algo raro; pero, en fin, mientras que Libnik 148 buscó ahora los rayos paralizadores en el lugar donde quizá vivía, Parsefus llego volando a lo que parecía ser su habitación y descanso por un rato.

Había transcurrido el tiempo y aún Libnik 148 no encontraba los rayos paralizadores que necesitaban para atrapar a Ami y a Yumi, y Parsefus sólo podía esperarlo. Después, Parsefus salió de su habitación y caminó por la ciudad, en donde se escuchaba música de la banda Puffy AmiYumi, y casi en cualquier parte de la ciudad, pensando en todo el plan pero sobre todo pensando en el castigo si no cumplían con su objetivo, y se dirigió hacia lo que parecía ser un restaurante, llegó y sólo se sentó, apretó un botón y la comida apareció totalmente servida.

- Aunque no tengo hambre tal vez esto me ayude a olvidarme un rato del plan – se dijo Parsefus, mirando su comida y luego comenzó a comer

De pronto, unos clientes que estaban cerca de donde Parsefus se había sentado, la interrumpen con su plática.

- Parsefus – dijo uno de ellos -, ¿cómo van tú y Libnik 148 con el plan de capturar a Ami y Yumi y preservarlas en el salón de la fama?.

- Pues… - dijo Parsefus, tratando de no titubear – es que… yo y Parsefus todavía tenemos tiempo para seguir con nuestro plan y todo marcha bien. Pero sepan todos que Ami y Yumi deben de regresar de nuevo al año 3000. – dijo muy segura de sí misma

- Eso suena genial. – dijo uno de los clientes del restaurante

- ¿Y en dónde está Libnik 148?. – preguntó alguien

- Debe andar revisando algunas cosas y más tarde me reuniré con él para ir por Ami y Yumi. – contestó Parsefus

- Oh qué bien – respondió uno de ellos – y así ya no les tocara el castigo.

- Sí… - dijo Parsefus, un poco pensativa – pero si uno tiene la culpa de que haya fracasado totalmente el plan, esa persona es la única quien le tocará el castigo, ¿no? – dijo Parsefus, acordándose de Libnik 148

- Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja… - se ríe todo mundo

- Pero... qué es tan gracioso – dijo Parsefus, mirando molesta a todos los del restaurante

- Parsefus, Parsefus – dijo uno de los que estaban ahí -; como sabes, todos los del año 3000 sabemos que ustedes, Libnik 148 y tú, deben regresar con Ami y Yumi, cueste lo que cueste.

- Sí… - dijo Parsefus

- Y también todos sabemos que deberán traerlas como sea, sin nada de contratiempos ni excepciones ni excusas, ¿de acuerdo?.

- Pero…

- Eso lo acordamos todos en la asamblea.

- Lo sé, pero…

- Y obviamente si no traen de nuevo a Ami y a Yumi al año 3000 para preservarlas en el salón de la fama de Puffy AmiYumi, aún sea cual fuera la excusa, los dos, aunque haya sido uno el que provocó que se arruinara totalmente el plan, pagarán el castigo por incumplir su objetivo, ¿está bien?.

- No puede ser O.o! – pensó Parsefus -, eso ni siquiera lo sabía.

Ahora Parsefus, con la explicación que le dio uno de los del restaurante, sabía ahora que los dos, Libnik 148 y ella misma, recibirían el castigo, aunque sea que Libnik 148 haya tenido la culpa por olvidar los rayos paralizadores; pero, afortunadamente, Parsefus y Libnik 148 tenía tiempo para regresar por Ami y Yumi, y ahora Parsefus debía ayudar a Libnik 148 a encontrar pronto los rayos paralizadores si no quería recibir, con Libnik 148, el castigo, y el peor de todos.

- Debo regresar con Libnik 148 y ayudarlo si no quiero, yo también, recibir de cualquier forma el peor castigo de todos. – pensó Parsefus

- Pero creo que ustedes no tienen problemas con el plan, ¿verdad? – dijo uno de ellos, pero cuando voltea a ver a Parsefus ya no estaba; había salido volando y dirigiéndose a la habitación de Libnik 148 para ayudarlo a encontrar los rayos paralizadores cuánto antes, si no querían que se les acabara el tiempo para traerse a Ami y Yumi al año 3000.

Cuando Parsefus llegó al cuarto de Libnik 148, vio a Libnik 148 buscar los rayos paralizadores debajo de un montón de máquinas de esas futuristas.

- Libnik 148. – dijo Parsefus, dicho esto, Libnik 148 voltea a ver a Parsefus

- Parsefus – dijo Libnik 148 -, ¿qué andas haciendo aquí? Creí que me esperarías.

- Creo que no hay tiempo que perder si queremos que Ami y Yumi regresen al año 3000 – dijo Parsefus, sin decirle la verdadera causa por la que regreso y quería ayudar a Libnik 148

- Tienes razón – dijo Libnik 148, regresando a buscar los rayos paralizadores -. Las busqué primero en el salón de la fama de Puffy AmiYumi pero no encontré nuestras armas y ahora las busco en mi cuarto.

- Oh creí que me diría otra cosa por querer ayudarlo – pensó Parsefus

De pronto Libnik 148 arroja una de esas máquinas que tenía en su cuarto sin darse cuenta de lo que era hacia un lado de Parsefus, quien la toma en sus manos y se le ocurre una idea para encontrar los rayos paralizadores que les hacía falta; era un aparato para la memoria.

- Se me ocurre una idea, Libnik 148 – dijo Parsefus, mirando dicha máquina

- ¿Ah sí?, ¿y cuál es? – preguntó Libnik 148, volteando a ver a Parsefus

- Con esto recordaras en donde dejaste los rayos paralizadores.

- Eso es un… - dijo Libnik 148, mirando la máquina que Parsefus tenía en sus manos

- Exacto. Y ahora no te muevas, la retrasaré a algunas horas – dijo Parsefus, y apuntando con la máquina hacia Libnik 148

- ¿Pero de dónde sacaste…?.

Parsefus no deja terminar a Libnik 148 y dispara hacia él, directo a la cabeza, y luego en unos instantes Libnik 148 se marea un poco y se acuerda de lo que debía.

- ¿Ahora ya recuerdas en dónde dejaste los rayos paralizadores? – preguntó Parsefus

- Ahora que me acuerdo… - dijo Libnik 148, pensativo – cuando antes de ir por Ami y Yumi, yo estaba checando algunas cosas en el salón de la fama y deje los rayos paralizadores en una de esas mesas de cristal para que no se me olvidara. Pero cuando regrese por nuestras armas, simplemente las tome y las guarde conmigo sin prestarles nada de atención pues sabía que solamente necesitaríamos nuestros rayos paralizadores y eso fue todo.

- Y entonces fue cuando nos equivocamos de armas y cambiamos a Ami y a Yumi de cuerpo.

- Sí, tienes razón, Parsefus.

- ¿Y crees que alguien, cuando estabas en el salón de la fama, pudo haber cambiado nuestras armas para que no paralizáramos a Ami y Yumi y traerlas de regreso al año 3000?, ¿crees que alguien se haya metido en nuestro objetivo?.

- ¿Quién es el que estaría en contra de esto?.

(Pausa)

- Kaz. – dijeron molestos al mismo tiempo Libnik 148 y Parsefus

- Ese pequeño enano miserable y tramposo. – dijo Parsefus, molesta

- Rápido, hay que ir a ajustar cuentas – dijo Libnik 148

Y así Parsefus y Libnik 148 se dirigen rápido y muy molestos con Kaz. Cuando llegaron al salón de la fama, Kaz se encontraba tranquilamente vigilando el lugar cuando de repente es sorprendido por Libnik 148 y Parsefus.

- ¿Y ustedes qué hacen aquí? – preguntó Kaz

- Con que pensaste que no regresaríamos con Ami y Yumi, ¿verdad? – dijo Parsefus, molesta

- De qué hablan ustedes.

- Pues bien, aunque sabemos que quisiste salvar a Ami y Yumi de preservarlas en el salón de la fama, ahora pagaras por lo que hiciste. – dijo Libnik 148, malvadamente

- Pero si yo no hice nada…

En ese instante, Parsefus apunta con un arma desintegradora a Kaz.

- No tenemos tu tiempo – dijo Parsefus

- ¡Ustedes no pueden hacer eso! – dijo Kaz, atemorizado

- Pero entonces no querrás que todo el mundo se entere de que tratas de defender a Ami y Yumi y salvarlas de ser preservadas en el salón de la fama, ¿no te parece? – dijo Libnik 148, malvadamente

- Así que ahora dinos en dónde rayos pusiste nuestros rayos paralizadores – dijo Parsefus - o si no te desintegraré en más de 5000000000 de micro partículas de puro polvo.

- Eh… je, no podemos arreglarlo de alguna forma, chicos – dijo Kaz, tratando de razonar con ellos

- Entonces no hay opciones – dijo Parsefus, apunto de dispararle

- ¡No!, ¡esperen! – dijo Kaz, atemorizado -, les diré en donde se encuentran sus rayos paralizadores.

Y entonces Kaz los lleva al lugar donde escondió los rayos paralizadores (que ya estaban recargados) de Parsefus y Libnik 148, y se los regresa.

- Con razón no pude encontrarlos con el rastreador – dijo Libnik 148, mirando el lugar y guardándose su rayo paralizador -, esta a prueba de rastreadores.

- Y bueno, creo que ya me dejaran en paz, ¿sí? – dijo Kaz, tratando de hablar bien con ellos

- No debemos perder ahora tiempo si queremos que nuestro plan no falle. – le dijo Libnik 148 a Parsefus

- Andando, regresemos por Ami y Yumi. – le dijo Parsefus y Libnik 148

- Bien, pero antes… - dijo Libnik 148, malvadamente y viendo a Kaz

- Oh, oh O.o!

En ese instante Kaz no logra escaparse y Libnik 148 le dispara con el rayo paralizador y entonces, la esfera en donde estaba Kaz, cae al piso.

- Ahora si andando. – dijo Libnik 148

Y Parsefus y Libnik 148 se teletransportan otra vez hasta el autobús de Puffy AmiYumi, y Kaz hay se queda solo hasta que alguien lo encuentre y lo desparalice, aprendiendo la lección de que nunca hay que jugar con armas peligrosas.


	5. Normal: Algo más que una lección

**YumiAmi**

**Capítulo 5: Normal: Algo más que una lección**

Regresando de nuevo al autobús de Puffy AmiYumi, más tarde, Ami y Yumi terminaron de ensayar para el concierto que tendrían esa noche y todavía Kaz no se había dado cuenta del problema que traían Ami y Yumi, quienes aún no sabían cómo resolverlo inclusive después cuando Yumi terminó de ver la tele unos minutos.

En fin, Ami y Yumi se dirigieron a descansar unas horas antes del concierto y todavía pensando en cómo regresar a la normalidad…

- Otra vez Kaz ni se dio cuenta de nada y aún no podemos volver a nuestros respectivos cuerpos – dijo Ami, preocupada -. ¿Ya se te ocurrió algo, Yumi?.

- Después de ensayar, creo todavía nada – dijo Yumi -, ¿y a ti?.

- La verdad no y todavía sigo sin entender cómo cambiamos de cuerpo. – dijo Ami, que estaba más preocupada

- Pues debemos pensar en algo, Ami; no quiero quedarme así para siempre. – se dijo Yumi, mirándose el cuerpo de Ami

- Tampoco yo.

- Pero por ahora quiero descansar antes del concierto.

- Pero si…

- Ami, tranquilízate, de alguna forma regresaremos a la normalidad y ahora debemos de descansar un rato para el concierto, y todavía tendremos tiempo de pensar en cómo resolver esto.

- Bien, si tú lo dices. Pero…

En ese momento aparecen en frente de Ami y Yumi, Libnik 148 y Parsefus.

- Oh ya llegamos tan pronto – le dijo Parsefus a Libnik 148

- O.o!

- Así es – le dijo Libnik 148 a Parsefus -. Saludos, puffy. – les dijo Libnik 148 a Ami y Yumi, quienes estaban solamente con los ojos abiertos de la impresión

- O.o!

- Creo que ese no es un buen saludo, Libnik 148. – dijo Parsefus

- ¡AAAAHHH! – gritaron asustadas Ami y Yumi

- Oigan, silencio. – dijo Parsefus

- Venimos a ayudarlas. – dijo Libnik 148

- Pero si… - dijo Ami, asustada – creí que ya nos habíamos deshasido de ustedes.

- Pero nosotros…

- Creo que ha llegado nuestro fin, Ami. – dijo Yumi, asustada al igual que Ami y abrazándola

- Tienes razón, Yumi. – dijo Ami

- ¡AAAAHHH! – gritaron Ami y Yumi

- Tranquilícense.

- Sólo venimos a corregir su problema.

- ¿Cuál? – preguntaron al mismo tiempo Ami y Yumi, un poco asustadas

- Las regresaremos a la normalidad en su respectivo cuerpo, no se preocupen… ni se asusten.

- Pero… - dijo Ami, un poco más tranquila – ¿entonces sólo vienen a ayudarnos?.

- Un momento, ¿ustedes fueron los que ocasionaron que Ami y yo cambiáramos de cuerpo?. – preguntó Yumi, molesta

- No exactamente, fue sólo un error…

- ¡¿Qué?! – dijo Yumi, molesta –, ahora sí les voy a partir su…

- Por favor, Yumi – dijo Libnik 148, asustado -, sólo déjenos ayudarlas.

- Sí – dijo Parsefus, un poco asustada -, y tengan en cuenta que fue error de Libnik 148.

- Ahora yo, ¿qué no ya lo habíamos resuelto? ¬¬!. – pensó Libnik 148

- Independientemente de quien sea el culpable de esto – dijo Yumi, molesta -, ahora yo…

- Yumi, espera – dijo Ami -, creo que en verdad tratan de ayudarnos y aunque ellos tuvieron la culpa…

- Fue de Libnik 148 ¬¬! – pensó Parsefus

- … debemos dejar que nos ayuden; después de todo, creo que ellos son los únicos que nos pueden regresar a la normalidad. – dijo Ami

- Sí, Ami tiene razón – dijo Parsefus, contenta

- Sólo quédense quietas y no se muevan – dijo Libnik 148, también contento

Parsefus y Libnik 148 preparan sus armas para regresarlas a la normalidad…

- ¿En verdad podemos confiar en ellos, Ami? – preguntó Yumi

- Claro, se nota que quieren ayudarnos – dijo Ami, contenta -, o te quieres quedar así para siempre.

- No…

- Está bien – dijo Parsefus -, esto no tardará mucho.

- Ok – dijo Ami -, estamos listas.

- Espero que sepas lo que haces. – le dijo Yumi a Ami

- Tranquila, que todo saldrá bien y volveremos a regresar a la normalidad. – dijo Ami

- Eso espero. – pensó Yumi

- Recuerda el plan, Libnik 148. – murmuró Parsefus, sin que Ami y Yumi escucharan

- Claro. – murmuró Libnik 148

Entonces, cuando Parsefus y Libnik 148 prepararon sus armas para regresar a Ami y Yumi a la normalidad, Parsefus apuntó hacia el cuerpo de Yumi y Libnik 148 hacia el cuerpo de Ami y luego ambos dispararon y rápidamente ahora Parsefus apuntó hacia el cuerpo de Ami y Libnik 148 apuntó hacia el cuerpo de Yumi, y rápidamente dispararon y volvieron a estar en sus respectivos cuerpos.

- ¿Funcionó? – se preguntó Yumi, mirándose su cuerpo

- Sí, funcionó, Yumi – dijo Ami, contenta –, aunque debería acomodarme el cabello como antes y no usar tu ropa ni tus brazaletes.

- Y yo también y no usar este ridículo vestido y el color rosa… - pone cara de asco

- Sí eso creo ¬¬!. – pensó Ami

- Pero después de todo sí volvimos a la normalidad y volvemos hacer como antes. – dijo Yumi

- En eso tienes razón, Yumi – dijo Ami, sonriendo

- Qué bueno que ya regresaron a la normalidad – dijo Parsefus

- Sí y gracias, sin ustedes no lo hubiéramos logrado – dijo Ami

- Aiissh yo también podría – pensó Yumi

- No tienen que agradecerlo, puffy. – dijo Libnik 148

- Esto fue por ustedes, nuestros ídolos. – dijo Parsefus

- Vaya, al parecer creo que no son malos. – dijo Ami

- Son malvados – pensó Yumi

- ¿Malos nosotros? – dijeron al mimo tiempo Libnik 148 y Parsefus, extrañados -, ¿cómo podríamos hacerle algo malo a nuestros únicos ídolos?.

- Tienen razón, creo que me equivoque – dijo Ami -, ¿no quieres decirles nada, Yumi?

- Sí – respondió Yumi -, gracias y ahora ya pueden largarse de aquí. – les dijo Yumi a Libnik 148 y Parsefus

- Yumi – dijo Ami, como regañándola

- Me encanta Yumi cuando dice esas cosas. – pensó Libnik 148, contento

- Disculpen a Yumi … - dijo Ami

- Entendemos, Ami.

- Y ahora – dijo Libnik 148 -, como han regresado por fin a la normalidad,…

En ese instante Parsefus y Libnik 148 sacan sus rayos paralizadores y apuntan a Ami y Yumi.

- Es hora del siguiente y penúltimo paso. – dijo Libnik 148, apuntando con el rayo paralizador a Ami y Yumi

- ¿Qué? – se preguntó Ami

- Veran, Ami y Yumi – dijo Parsefus, apuntando con el rayo paralizador a Ami y Yumi -, no creerán que sólo vinimos a que regresaran a la normalidad si no que también las llevaremos al año 3000 para preservarlas, por fin, en el salón de la fama de Puffy AmiYumi.

- No puede ser posible – dijo Ami, asustada y tratando de no moverse para que no la paralizaran

- Te dije que no eran buenos y que no debíamos confiar en ellos. – dijo Yumi, algo atemorizada

- Pero creí que… – dijo Ami, asustada

- Silencio. – dijo Parsefus, apuntando con el rayo paralizador a Ami y Yumi

- Ahora ya no podrán escaparse y no hay nadie quien las pueda salvar. – dijo Libnik 148, malvadamente y apuntando con el rayo paralizador a Ami y Yumi

Ami y Yumi estaban totalmente asustadas y no sabían cómo escaparse, de pronto aparece Kaz y ve a Libnik 148, Parsefus, y a Ami y Yumi.

- ¿Y ustedes quienes son y cómo entraron al autobús? – les preguntó Kaz a Libnik 148 y Parsefus -, ¿y ustedes por que andan vestidas así? – les preguntó Kaz a Ami y Yumi

- ¿Kaz?. – se preguntó Yumi

- Por fin nuestro buen representante ha venido a protegernos y a salvarnos. – dijo Ami, con entusiasmo

- A rescatarlas de quién. - dicho esto, Kaz mira asustado los rayos paralizadores que apuntan hacia Ami y Yumi – Eeehh…

- ¡Kaz, sálvanos! – dijeron al mismo tiempo Ami y Yumi

- Pero si… - dijo Kaz, asustado – yo solamente… solamente pasaba por aquí, eso es todo.

- ¬¬!.

- Además se me hace tarde por que tengo que ir con el peluquero – dijo Kaz -, ¿ok?, sayonara. – y Kaz sale corriendo asustado del autobús

- Genial ¬¬! – dijo Yumi

- Creo que debimos haber leído el contrato de Puffy AmiYumi ¬¬!. – dijo Ami

- ¡Silencio! – dijo Libnik 148, malvadamente y apuntando con el rayo paralizador a Ami y Yumi -, que ahora ya nada puede salvarlas.

- Ha llegado el fin, Yumi. – dijo Ami, asustada

Yumi no responde y piensa en cómo escaparse de los rayos paralizadores y de pronto se le ocurre una idea.

- Claro que no, Ami – dijo Yumi, decidida -. ¡Miren, un perro va atacarlos!. – les dijo Yumi a Libnik 148 y Parsefus

- ¿Qué? – se preguntó Parsefus, volteando a todas partes

- ¡Ese miserable…! – dijo Libnik 148, acordándose del incidente de anoche en el autobús y luego voltea y dispara hacia otro lado y Ami y Yumi aprovechan la oportunidad para escaparse y esconderse

- Libnik, ya las perdimos de vista – dijo Parsefus, molesta

- Pero… - dijo Libnik 148, mirando a todas partes – no deben de escapar tan lejos. A buscarlas.

Mientras que Parsefus y Libnik 148 las estaban buscando, Ami y Yumi seguían escondidas y planeando cómo salvarse de ellos.

- ¿No pudiste decir otra cosa, Yumi? - preguntó Ami, un poco asustada

- ¿Qué querías que dijera? Se me ocurrió de repente y ahora debemos salir de aquí. – dijo Yumi

- Pero cómo – dijo Ami, un poco asustada -, si nos ven nos paralizaran y nos llevarán al año 3000 para ser preservadas en el salón de la fama.

- Eso no va ocurrir nunca – dijo Yumi -, y tengo una idea pero necesito que los distraigas por unos segundos, ¿ok?.

- Bien. – dijo Ami, todavía un poco asustada

- Sólo distráelos para que yo pueda encargarme de ellos, ¿de acuerdo?. – dijo Yumi, preparada

- Está bien. – dijo Ami

Entonces Ami se prepara y sale de su escondite y luego Libnik 148 y Parsefus miran a Ami y apuntan hacia ella con sus rayos paralizadores mientras que Yumi aprovecha el momento y sale corriendo rápidamente a buscar lo que necesitaba para detenerlos.

- Oigan, ¿me andaban buscando? – dijo Ami

- Sí y ahora prepárate. – dijo Libnik 148, apuntando con el rayo paralizador hacia Ami

- Que muy pronto estarás preservada en el salón de la fama. – dijo Parsefus, apuntando con el rayo paralizador hacia Ami

Y luego Parsefus y Libnik 148 disparan pero Ami afortunadamente esquiva los rayos paralizadores y se esconde para cubrirse de los disparos y de pronto aparece Yumi, escondiendo algo en su espalda, y Libnik 148 y Parsefus ven a Yumi y apuntan ahora hacia ella con sus rayos paralizadores.

- Ya no hay escapatoria, Yumi – dijo Libnik 148, malvadamente y apuntando con el rayo paralizador a Yumi

- ¿Ah sí? – preguntó Yumi –, pues no lo creo, además la fiesta apenas comienza.

- Ahora ríndete. – dijo Libnik 148, malvadamente y apuntando con el rayo paralizador a Yumi

- Nunca. – dijo Yumi

- Mala elección, Yumi – dijo Libnik 148, malvadamente y apuntando con el rayo paralizador a Yumi

Y entonces Libnik 148 y Parsefus disparan pero Yumi rápidamente saca lo que escondía en su espalda, era un espejo de esos grandes y circulares y lo pone en frente de ella y desvía de regreso (o se reflejan) los rayos paralizadores hacia Libnik 148 y Parsefus que reciben los rayos paralizadores sin poder hacer nada para evitarlo y entonces dejan de flotar y caen al piso paralizados.

- Eso les enseñará a no meterse con Puffy AmiYumi. – dijo Yumi, mirando a Parsefus y Libnik 148

- Yumi – dijo Ami, contenta y acercándose a Yumi -, tu plan funcionó después de todo.

- Sí, eso creo. – dijo Yumi

- Y ustedes ahí tienen su merecido – dijo Ami, molesta viendo a Parsefus y Libnik 148

- Pero… pero… - dijeron, con algo de dificultad por que estaban paralizados, Libnik 148 y Parsefus

- Por fin todo acabó. – se dijo Yumi

- Espero que hayan comprendido la lección. – les dijo Ami molesta a Parsefus y Libnik 148

- Tal… tal vez… - dijeron, con algo de dificultad por que estaban paralizados, Libnik 148 y Parsefus - ha… hayan… ga… a… na… aad… o… por… e… ess… ssta… vez…, pero… al… gúun… d… ddí…iia… no… sssotros…

De pronto Parsefus y Libnik 148 desaparecen repentinamente y no terminan lo que iban a decir.

- ¿Pero a dónde se fueron? – se preguntó Ami

- Qué importa – dijo Yumi -, por fin todo volvió a la normalidad.

- ¿Crees que regresen de nuevo?.

- Mmm… creo que no. Tal vez los volvamos a ver dentro de 1000 años.

- Bueno, me alegro de que todo haya terminado. Por cierto, ¿a dónde habrá ido Kaz?

- A esconderse de seguro como siempre, pero pronto aparecerá.

- Sí; y ahora hay que prepararnos como siempre para el concierto de esta noche.

Y entonces Ami y Yumi se dirigen hacia sus habitaciones para prepararse y arreglarse como siempre para el concierto de esa noche.

Mientras tanto en el año 3000, viéndose al fondo una estatua gigante de Puffy AmiYumi, y varios minutos después, Libnik 148 y Parsefus están atrapados y sin poder liberarse, rogando, en una gran asamblea, de que no se les aplicara el castigo por incumplir su objetivo…

- ¡…., todo fue culpa de Libnik 148!. – dijo Parsefus, asustada - ¡Yo no hice nada!.

- Pero tú fuiste la que no me ayudaste a buscar rápido los rayos paralizadores… – dijo Libnik 148, atemorizado

- ¡Silencio, Parsefus y Libnik 148! – dijo el que dirigía la asamblea en general – ustedes sabían que sin excusas iban a traerse a Ami y Yumi al salón de la fama. Además, a ustedes se les encargó ese objetivo y ya no vale la pena regresar por ellas.

- ¡Noooo!, ¡por favor…! - gritaron Parsefus y Libnik 148

- Y entonces sólo queda aceptar las consecuencias por no haber cumplido con su objetivo, que todos los habitantes del año 3000 sabían.

- ¡No puede ser! - gritaron Parsefus y Libnik 148 -, ¡por favor!.

- Y ahora se les aplicará el peor de todos los castigos.

- ¡No!, ¡por favor!, ¡ese no! - gritaron Parsefus y Libnik 148 -, ¡cualquier otro castigo menos ese!.

- ¡Prepárenlos para que reciben el peor castigo de todos por incumplir su objetivo! – les dijo el que dirigía la asamblea en general a unos guardias que parecían encargarse de aplicar ese asunto del castigo a Parsefus y Libnik 148

Y entonces se llevan los guardias encargados a Parsefus y Libnik 148.

- ¡NOOOOOOOO…! – gritaron Parsefus y Libnik 148, y su grito se desvanece en la oscuridad, entrando en una especie de habitación oscura

Y Parsefus y Libnik 148 reciben el peor de los castigos por incumplir con su objetivo… y pues no sé cuál sería el que se les aplicó pero… ¿cuál es el peor de todos que puede recibir alguien como ellos y cuánto tiempo duraría ese castigo?, ¿o acaso sólo los excluirán o los desenterrarán, como dijo Libnik 148?.

En fin, en cuanto a Ami y Yumi, ellas de nuevo se arreglaron y se volvieron a ver como antes y luego más tarde llegó Kaz al autobús y traía una peluca, quizá lo de ir al peluquero tenía razón pero Ami y Yumi ya habían ensayado y sólo descansaron un poco para el concierto de esa noche, ahora sí viendo la televisión y olvidándose de Parsefus y Libnik 148 y de todo ese ambiente del año 3000 y regresando por fin a la normalidad.

Y respecto a Kaz del año 3000 pues… se quedo solo y todavía seguía paralizado, esperando que algún día alguien lo encontrara y lo desparalizara, ¿pero quién?.

Fin

**Bueno aqu****í es donde termina este fic; inclusive no tenía un buen título para este capítulo pero por fin ya está terminado y espero que les haya gustado este fic.**


End file.
